Teach Me !
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Sasuke memang meminta bantuan dan ajaran dari Itachi. Tapi kenapa Itachi malah ikut-ikutan? Fic lemon threesome, SasuSakuIta. Special request from Furu-pyon. Mind to R&R pleaaase?


**Yo yo yo..!! XD Saya kembali setelah seminggu dikunci untuk tidak menyentuh komputer gara-gara MID semester sialaaaan..!! ****(=A=) Dan seperti biasa melepas stress ala Kuroi Kira adalah, membuat LEMOOOON..!! XDD *dihajar massa***

**Soalnya kebetulan beberapa hari ini, banyak request dateng buat fic rate M, capek deeh *kabur sebelum dihajar lagi* sekarang request threesome dari kak Furu-pyon dulu yaaa :D**

**Fic special request by Furu-pyon. Enjoy it..!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSakuIta

Rate : M

Warning : Threesome, OOC, hard lemon (maybe)

**TEACH ME !!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Aaaaargh, sial siaaaaal, gimana ini Itachi..!?" teriak Sasuke yang dari tadi frustasi tidak jelas. Dia sedang di kamar aniki satu-satunya, dan jalan bolak balik membuat sang aniki yang sedari tadi tiduran dan memperhatikannya capek juga.

"Iya iya, tapi tenang dong..!! Pusing nih aku melihatmu..!!" gerutu aniki yang bernama Itachi Uchiha itu. Tapi sang otouto, Sasuke Uchiha tidak mempedulikannya dan masih bolak balik gak jelas.

"Gimana aku bisa tenang? Batas waktunya besok, dan aku sampai sekarang sama sekali belum melakukannya. RALAT..!! Tidak bisa melakukannya..!! AAAARRGH..!!" teriak Sasuke lagi yang kini duduk di tepi kasur Itachi sambil mengacak-acak rambut pantat ayamnya. Itachi mendesah pelan, lalu menepuk bahu otoutonya itu dengan tatapan kasihan.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mari kita cari tahu...

-

-

-

_**Flashback**_

"_Temeee, mau ke rumahku gak?" teriak seorang anak berambut kuning cepak ke arah Sasuke. Laki-laki pantat ayam ini menoleh sebentar kemudian mendesah pelan._

"_Hhh, ada apa dobe? Kurang kerjaan banget ke rumahmu," jawab Sasuke ketus dan santai. Anak yang dipanggil dobe itu mendengus._

"_Aku ini Naruto, bukan dobe..! Weeeek," balas Naruto cepat sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala lalu berbalik._

"_Hei tunggu Teme..!! Mau gak? Si Kiba, Sai, dan Suigetsu juga mau ikut lho," bujuk Naruto lagi. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya._

"_Emang mau ngapain sih?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya.__ Naruto cengengesan lalu menjawab..._

"_Nonton film hentai yang terbaru wehehe..." Sasuke sweatdrop seketika, dan dia langsung kembali berjalan._

"_Lho lho Teme?"_

"_Aku gak mau ikut nonton film bejat kayak gitu..!! Maaf saja ya," jawab Sasuke seadanya, walau begitu wajahnya juga sudah memerah. _

"_Yaaah dasar, katanya keren, cool, kuat, dan pinter. Eeeh, gak tahunya udah teme, CEMEN lagi..!!" sindir Naruto. Dan dalam hitungan detik, Sasuke langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Naruto dengan deathglare mematikan._

"_Apa yang kau bilang tadi, dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Naruto menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan._

"_Cemen, payah, CUPU..!! Hahaha," tawa Naruto dengan kemenangan. Seketika juga wajah Sasuke merah padam menahan amarah._

"_Dobe.. kau.."_

"_Nah, kalo gak mau dibilang kayak gitu. __Ayo nonton bareng kami, Teme..!" ajak Naruto. __Sasuke terdiam tidak menjawab, bosan menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Naruto memutar bola matanya kemudian berbalik._

"_Huh, dasar cu-"_

"_Naruto..!! Aku ikut..!!" jawab Sasuke tiba-tiba dan memegang bahu Naruto dari belakang. Laki-laki berambut kuning itu menyunggingkan senyum kecil yang tak dapat dilihat Sasuke._

"_Nah, gitu kek dari tadi wehehehe, ayooo yang lain udah duluan," ajak Naruto semangat sambil menarik tangan Sasuke yang pasrah._

_Rumah Naruto lumayan dekat dengan sekolah mereka, sehingga hanya dalam hitungan menit dan beberapa langkah kaki, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah sampai di rumah Naruto. Di depan rumah, Kiba, Sai, Suigetsu sudah menunggu. Mereka terlihat kaget melihat Sasuke yang berjalan di belakang Naruto._

"_Sasuke? Heee, tumben kau mau ikut nonton??" __tanya Kiba cengengesan. Dan sepertinya dengan nada meremehkan membuat Sasuke tambah kesal saja._

"_Ya, memang kenapa? Ayo cepet tonton tuh film..!!" perintah Sasuke kesal. Sedangkan yang lain hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah Naruto._

_Di dalam rumah, mereka semua masuk kamar Naruto. Lalu dengan cepat, Naruto memasang TV dan CD playernya kemudian mulai menonton film hentai tersebut. Kisah itu sepertinya menceritakan tentang laki-laki dengan seorang pelacur. Yah, kalau sudah dengar kata 'pelacur' tahu kan arti filmnya? Posisi duduk mereka sejajar, dari kiri, Kiba, Naruto, Suigetsu, Sai, dan Sasuke. _

_Awalnya biasa-biasa saja tapi lama-lama semakin menjadi. Sasuke berkali-kali menelan ludah, setiap mendengar desahan-desahan perempuan di film itu. Dia melirik temannya sekali-sekali, sepertinya mereka juga sama. Sasuke merasa nafsunya terpancing, hingga nafasnya memburu. Bahkan dia merasa penisnya sudah mengacung tegak. Demi menjaga imej, Sasuke berkali-kali menutupi penis tegaknya itu dengan tangan, agar tidak ketahuan yang lain. Tapi akhirnya dia lengah juga sampai Sai melihatnya..._

"_Sasuke-kun, berdiri juga ya?" tanya Sai. Tapi Sasuke yang masih terfokus film itu menjawab asal._

"_Ha? Apa? Apa yang berdiri?" tanya Sasuke, sedangkan matanya masih tertuju pada layar TV. _

"_Itu," jawab Sai tenang dan menunjuk ke bawah. Spontan Sasuke kaget dan bergerak mundur sambil menutupi penisnya yang berdiri dengan tegaknya layak tiang bendera. Nafasnya terengah-engah seperti kepanasan, padahal di kamar Naruto itu sudah ada AC._

"_Sa.. Sai, ini tidak seper-" Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya begitu melihat penis Sai yang juga berdiri tegak seperti miliknya. Sasuke kehabisan kata-kata. Sai tersenyum dan mengangguk._

"_Yah, memang begini kalau cowok nonton film seperti ini. Sudah wajar kok, jadi gak usah malu," gumam Sai, terdengar nafasnya juga memburu tapi seperti tertahan. Sasuke terdiam tidak menjawab. _

"_Kita ini masih bisa dibilang normal. Yang penting jangan sampai kayak mereka," gumam Sai lagi dengan tenangnya dan menunjuk ke arah teman-teman mereka yang lain. _

_Sasuke tertegun__ melihat Naruto, Kiba, dan Suigetsu yang sepertinya sudah di luar kendali. Mereka terlihat mengocok-ngocok penis mereka sendiri yang menegang itu dengan cepat. Bahkan terdengar Kiba sedikit melenguh dan celananya terlihat basah. Begitu pula Naruto dan Suigetsu yang menyusul. Sasuke menelan ludah, terdiam kehabisan kata-kata. Ini terus berlanjut hingga film hentai itu selesai._

"_Gila, desahan ceweknya lebih 'hebat' dari yang sebelumnya..!!" cengir Naruto. Yang lain mengiyakan kecuali Sasuke dan Sai. _

"_Eh eh, ngomong-ngomong udah pada nyoba belum sama cewek beneran?" tanya Suigetsu tiba-tiba, mengheningkan suasana yang ada. Saling bertanya masing-masing._

"_Nggak, sebenarnya penasaran sih tapi..." gumam Naruto dan yang lain. Hanya Sasuke yang diam seribu bahasa._

"_Kalo Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu dan Kiba bebarengan. Sasuke terbelalak dan menjawab gugup._

"_Eh? Ngg.. aku.." lalu tiba-tiba lampu menyala terang di atas kepala Naruto._

"_Halaaah, Sasuke mana pernah..!! Dia kan CUPU..!!" ejek Naruto lagi. Sai, Kiba, dan Suigetsu terdiam menahan tawa. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan death glare andalannya._

"_Aku memang belum pernah..!! Tapi aku bisa saja, kalau mau..!! Emang kenapa haaa?" cerocos Sasuke dengan cepat. Naruto mengangkat alisya._

"_Oh yaaa? Emang siapa yang mau..??" gumam Naruto memojokkan. Sasuke terdiam seribu bahasa, dia memikirkan cewek-cewek yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya seperti Ino dan Karin. Dan entah kenapa yang keluar malah..._

"_Sakura..!! Ya, Sakura..!" teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba. Yang lain terbelalak lalu tertawa bersama._

"_Hahahahaha, cewek berjidat lebar yang suka mojok itu? Emang dia mau gitu? Dia kan satu-satunya cewek yang gak tertarik sama kamu. Bahkan kayaknya kalian gak pernah ngomong kan?" ejek Kiba lagi. Sasuke mendengus._

"_Kalo gitu, jangan ngomong doang..!! __Buktiin..!!" ketus Suigetsu tiba-tiba. Sasuke tertegun bingung._

"_Maksudmu ngebuktiin gimana, Suigetsu?" t__anya Sai. _

"_Ya, misal pas Sasuke 'gituin' Sakura itu harus direkam..!! Terus rekamannya tunjukin ke kita, buat bukti kalo lu tuh gak CUPU Sasukeee..!! Hahahaha, bagaimana?" tantang Suigetsu. Sasuke terdiam, menatap mereka semua dengan mata onyxnya yang tajam._

"_Tapi kayaknya cowok yang CO__OL dan KEREN ini gak bakal mau-"_

"_Aku terima tantanganmu..!!" teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba. Semua yang ada di situ tertegun lalu tersenyum licik._

"_Oke, batas waktunya 3 hari, kita tunggu Sasukeeee..."_

_**End of Flashback**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

"Gitu ceritanya, gimana dong Itachi? Aneh kan, masa' gak pernah ngomong tiba-tiba aku ngajak begituan ke Sakura?" gumam Sasuke yang masih frustasi. Itachi kembali menghela nafas panjang.

"Lagian, kamu orangnya cepet panas. Lama-lama kamu sekarang jadi 'Pangeran Panas' aja sana. Udah gitu, milih cewek yang susah buat diajak 'itu' lagi..!!" gerutu Itachi yang sepertinya tak lama akan ikut frustasi juga.

"Habis.. dia bikin penasaran. Orangnya tertutup, lagipula kalau Karin dan Ino atau lainnya aku ogah, mereka udah sering ngelihatin belahan dadanya atau apalah ke aku. Cih, aku jadi najis sendiri," gumam Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, terlihat semburat merah muncul di pipinya. Itachi tersenyum kecil lalu menyuntrung kepala adiknya.

"Itachi..!! Ajari aku..!!" gumam Sasuke tiba-tiba. Itachi melongo.

"Ha? Ajarin gimana?" tanya Itachi balik.

"Ajarin apa gitu. Misalnya apa yang harus kupegang, atau apa yang harus aku raba, dan sebagainya..!!" gumam Sasuke. Itachi terdiam..

"Baiklah, berarti kamu mau malam ini ya..." gumam Itachi sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Aku pernah dengar, orang tua Sakura pergi ke luar negri. Jadi aku yakin, pasti berhasil karena Sakura tinggal sendiri di rumahnya," jawab Sasuke yakin. Itachi mengangguk dan tersenyum penuh arti.

-

-

-

**Malamnya...**

Itachi dan Sasuke berangkat ke rumah Sakura mengenakan mobil sedan hitam mereka. Itachi mengira-ngira seperti apa gadis yang mereka datangi. Bahkan dia melihat Sasuke yang begitu tegang untuk pertama kalinya. Terlihat Itachi sudah membawa handycame untuk merekam adegan itu. Sesampainya di rumah Sakura, Itachi tertegun melihat seorang gadis langsing berambut pink cantik yang menyambut mereka di depan rumah.

"Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura bingung. Sasuke tersenyum canggung.

"Err, Sakura maaf aku datang malam begini... Ngg, aku mau pinjam catatan pelajaran minggu ini, aku lupa mencatat," gumam Sasuke gugup.

"O.. Oh begitu, silahkan masuk dulu Sasuke-kun dan ngg-"

"Itachi," potong Itachi cepat. Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

"I.. Iya, Itachi-san," gumam Sakura lagi dan langsung masuk kamarnya. Itachi dan Sasuke yang menunggu di ruang tamu, mulai berbisik..

"Sasuke, cantik juga dia. Kok bisa sih, cewek secantik itu suka mojok?" tanya Itachi tidak percaya. Sasuke mendengus dan memalingkan wajah.

"Hn, mana kutahu," gumam Sasuke cepat. Lalu dia melihat ke arah kamar Sakura.

"Sakura ada di kamarnya, bagaimana Itachi? Serang sekarang?" tanya Sasuke menelan ludah. Itachi tertawa kecil lalu mengangkat kedua alisnya dan menyiapkan handycamenya.

"Ya udah, sana. Semakin cepat, maka kita akan semakin cepat pulang," gumam Itachi dengan tenangnya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, lalu dia melangkah masuk ke kamar Sakura yang terbuka sedikit itu. Sepertinya sang gadis tidak sadar kalau Sasuke masuk. Dia baru sadar, saat mendengar Sasuke menutup pintu. Sakura langsung berbalik dan menatap mata onyx Sasuke yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi mulai mendekatinya.

"Sasuke-kun? A.. Ada apa ya?" tanya Sakura tegang. Tapi Sasuke tidak menjawab, matanya selalu tertuju mata emerald Sakura. Cewek pink itu menahan nafas saat menyadari dadanya yang bulat itu bergesekan dengan dada bidang Sasuke. Spontan tangannya memegang dada yang bidang itu dengan wajah memerah tak karuan.

"Sasuke-kun, sesaak hhh," gumam Sakura. Bahkan saking sempit jarak di antara mereka, membuat Sakura bisa merasakan nafasnya sendiri. Terlihat jari Sasuke memegang dagu Sakura, mengangkat wajahnya dan kemudian Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura itu.

Degup jantung Sakura, berdebar sangat kencang hingga Sasuke bisa mendengarnya. Tapi bukan cuma itu, degup jantung Sasuke pun berdegup sama kencangnya. Ciuman lembut itu mulai mengganas. Dengan paksa, Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura. Tentu saja, Sakura tersentak kaget dengan adanya benda asing yang masuk dan menjelajahi semua rongga mulutnya. Sakura berusaha melawan dengan mendorong lidah Sasuke dengan lidahnya, tapi percuma Sasuke selalu bisa mendorong balik. Hingga akhirnya Sakura kelelahan, dan membiarkan Sasuke melumat semua yang ada.

Tubuh Sakura melemas, tenaganya hilang sehingga Sasuke bisa dengan mudah membaringkan tubuh gadis itu di atas kasurnya. Sakura benar-benar tidak berdaya, tubuhnya susah digerakkan serasa kaku, sedangkan suaranya untuk berteriak menghilang entah ke mana. Malah desahan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya itu. Dan pada akhirnya Sakura benar-benar sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi setelah Sasuke membuka kancing bajunya dan meremas buah dadanya, Sasuke pun melakukannya sambil mencium tengkuk Sakura.

"Aaa.. Aaaah, nggh Saskey hhh kuun," desah Sakura. Tapi Sasuke malah semakin mempercepat remasannya pada kedua buah dada Sakura.

Tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sendiri, Sasuke semakin beringas. Kini bibirnya yang turun ke dada sebelah kiri dan menjilatnya. Kemudian dia mengemut, memilin, menghisap, kemudian dijilat lagi. Terus seperti itu, tanpa ada niat untuk berhenti dan memberikan istirahat sebentar pada gadis pink malang ini. Sakura juga tak bisa berhenti mendesah. Sempat sesaat dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan meremas rambut pantat ayam Sasuke agar berhenti, tapi itu tak bertahan lama karena semakin ciuman Sasuke ke bawah, maka semakin keras saja desahan yang dikeluarkannya.

"Nggg, aaaah, NGGGGHHH..!!" desah Sakura yang semakin keras saat Sasuke memainkan jarinya di daerah kewanitaan Sakura. Jarinya keluar masuk dengan mudahnya karena memang sudah basah.

Dengan tenangnya, Sasuke memainkan clitoris yang ada di dalamnya. Dipilin dan sedikit dicubit, membuat Sakura teriak tertahan. Setelah itu gantian mulutnya yang beraksi, Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya dan memutar-mutarkannya di dalam vagina Sakura itu. Cewek pink ini berkali-kali menggelinjang dan sepertinya menegang setiap Sasuke menjilat vaginanya itu. Hingga akhirnya Sakura klimaks dan mendesah panjang mengeluarkan semacam cairan, Sasuke mulai mengambil inisiatif untuk mulai memasukkan penisnya yang sudah menegang dari tadi.

Tapi, entah kenapa penisnya tak bisa masuk. Vagina Sakura terlalu sempit, dan sialnya Sasuke belum tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Sial, gimana masukinnya ya?" gerutu Sasuke. Sementara Sakura masih mengatur nafasnya yang kelelahan dan matanya terpejam.

-

-

-

**Bagian Itachi....**

Itachi yang memang mendapat tugas untuk merekam adegan ini. Sudah sedari tadi di depan pintu kamar Sakura. Emang dasar hukum alam, laki-laki pasti bereaksi kalau mendegar desahan perempuan. Tak terkecuali Itachi yang sedang merekam Sasuke Sakura, perlahan nafasnya memburu. Dan Itachi bisa melihat keadaan penisnya sendiri yang sedang menegang.

"_Duh sial, tahan Itachi. Ini untuk otoutomu..!" _batin Itachi dalam hati berusaha menahan nafsunya. Dan dia terus merekam dengan handycamenya, walau harus dia akui dia tidak bisa fokus lagi.

Dan pertahanannya pun buyar, setelah melihat cairan Sakura yang keluar deras itu. Itachi menelan ludahnya, terbesit rasa ingin ikut permainan itu. Sampai dilihatnya Sasuke yang kebingungan harus melakukan apa lagi setelah ini. Merasa ini adalah kesempatan dan rekamannya juga sudah cukup, Itachi mematikan handycamenya. Lalu laki-laki ini mendekati Sasuke.

"Ada apa Itachi? Bagaimana rekamannya?" tanya Sasuke ngos-ngosan. Itachi hanya diam tidak menjawab, kemudian ikut melepas celananya.

"He.. Hei Itachi?" tanya Sasuke semakin bingung. Tapi itu tidak dihiraukan Itachi yang langsung naik ke atas kasur dan mendekati Sakura.

"Tenang Sasuke, perhatikan baik-baik pelajaran ini," gumam Itachi dan tiba-tiba dia memasukkan satu jarinya ke vagina Sakura, kemudian diikuti jari yang lain. Sehingga dua jari sudah, masuk ke dalam vagina Sakura. Perlahan Itachi mencoba meregangkannya. Sasuke diam memperhatikan perbuatan kakaknya.

"Ini caranya, kalau kau ingin penismu masuk dengan mudah," gumam Itachi cengengesan. Sedangkan Sakura kembali mendesah, membuat Sasuke terpancing kembali.

"Ngh, uuuh ah ah," desah Sakura lagi.

"Itachi minggir, biar aku teruskan..!!" gumam Sasuke. Itachi menggeleng.

"Tidak tidak, kau ini masih amatir jadi aku bantu dulu. Yah jujur saja, aku juga baru melakukannya pertama kali, tapi kalau menonton film 'begitu' aku jauh lebih sering," jelas Itachi bangga. Alis Sasuke mengernyit, mata onyxnya menatap tajam Itachi.

"Dia milikku..!! MINGGIR..!!" teriak Sasuke marah. Itachi tidak mempedulikannya, dan seperti pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Daripada marah-marah, mending suruh Sakura ngulum penismu itu..!!" perintah Itachi. Sasuke terdiam dan akhirnya menuruti kakaknya itu. Yah, daripada dia marah-marah dan akhirnya malah nggak sama sekali?

Sasuke bergerak ke atas Sakura. Dilihatnya cewek pink ini masih menutup mata menikmati peregangan yang dilakukan Itachi. Lalu Sasuke duduk dan mengangkat wajah Sakura, hingga cewek itu membuka matanya dan terperangah dengan pemandangan di depannya. Tanpa basa-basi dan penjelasan, Sasuke menarik kepala Sakura dan memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulut Sakura. Cewek pink ini ingin melawan tapi kedua tangannya sudah dipegang Sasuke. Sakura mengulum penis Sasuke, sedangkan dia harus kembali mendesah keras merasakan penis Itachi yang sudah dimasukkan ke dalam vaginanya dengan mudah dan lancar.

Entah harus dibilang marah, sedih, atau malah senang mendapat serangan atas bawah dari dua kakak beradik Uchiha ini. Itachi terlihat memaju mundurkan penisnya di dalam vagina Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke sedang menekan kepala Sakura agar cewek itu mengulum penisnya semakin cepat. Sakura sudah pasrah, terlalu lelah untuk mencoba melawan keduanya. Lalu untuk menambah rangsangan Sakura, Itachi sedikit memajukan tubuhnya dan mulai meremas payudara kiri dan melahap payudara kanan. Dan untuk ke sekian kalinya tubuh Sakura bergetar, tanda klimaks.

"Hmmph, ngggh uuh," desah Sakura yang tertahan, karena di dalam mulutnya ada penis Sasuke. Lalu tiba-tiba Itachi melepaskan penisnya begitu saja.

"Baiklah hah hah, Sasuke.. tuker tempat..!!" perintah Itachi terengah-engah. Sasuke mengangguk juga walau sama kelelahan seperti anikinya, dia melepas penisnya dari mulut Sakura bersamaan dengan cairannya yang muncrat.

"Ngh, sudah cu.. kup hah hah, ca.. capek," pinta Sakura memelas. Keringatnya sudah banyak sekali, Itachi tersenyum lembut dan membelai rambut pink Sakura.

"Maaf ya Sakura-chan, satu kali lagi deh. Tahan ya.." hibur Itachi sambil tersenyum. Sakura masih terengah-engah tapi kemudian dia memejamkan matanya.

"Sasuke, tolong ubah gaya Sakura seperti menungging," perintah Itachi lagi. Sasuke menatapnya bingung.

"Hn? Kenapa?"

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bacot, lakukan saja..!!" gerutu Itachi malas. Sasuke mendengus kesal lalu segera mengubah posisi Sakura sehingga cewek itu menungging di hadapannya, dan Sasuke kembali menelan ludahnya melihat lubang kepala vagina Sakura yang terlihat menantangnya.

Lalu saat Sasuke kebingungan apa yang harus dilakukannya, dilihatnya Itachi sudah memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulut Sakura seperti yang dilakukannya tadi. Dengan bahasa tubuh, Itachi memberi isyarat agar Sasuke mulai memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang itu. Sasuke terdiam dan akhirnya dia mulai memasukkannya. Penis Sasuke berhasil memasuki lubang yang sempit itu, dan ternyata lubang itu seperti menjepitnya, dan itu membuatnya mendesah.

Karena setiap Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya, maka tubuh Sakura pun akan maju dan mengulum lebih dalam penis Itachi. Hal itu membuat payudara Sakura bergoyang-goyang. Dengan refleks dan nafsu menggebu-gebu, Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya di atas punggung Sakura sementara penisnya masih di dalam lubang kepala vagina Sakura, lalu dia meraih kedua payudara itu dan meremasnya perlahan. Sakura mendesah hebat, dan Sasuke juga mulai mencumbu bagian leher Sakura.

Itachi tersenyum puas melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sasuke yang kelihatan seperti menunggangi Sakura atau yang biasa disebut doggy style, sudah sepenuhnya bisa mengendalikan Sakura. Lalu senyumnya hilang, saat dirasanya penisnya menegang di mulut Sakura dan muncrat mengeluarkan cairannya. Itachi mendesah panjang, lalu mencabut penisnya dan istirahat dengan tidur di bawah kasur. Dilihatnya Sasuke masih berusaha mencumbu Sakura, Itachi tertawa dan memberi dukungan.

"Ayo terus, terus Sasuke. Hahahaha," tawa Itachi sumringah sambil menidurkan dirinya. Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Di.. Diem hah hah, dasar.. baka aniki..!!" balas Sasuke kesal. Dia masih sibuk merangsang seluruh bagian tubuh Sakura. Menggenjot, meremas kedua payudaranya, sampai mencium leher jenjang cewek itu.

"A.. Aaah, Sasuke-kun..!! Sudah, ngggh aaah," desah Sakura, terlihat dari gerakan tubuhnya dia berusaha menjauh dari Sasuke. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Sudah, diam saja..!! Lagipula kau juga menikmati kan?" tanya Sasuke kesal. Dan semakin mempercepat prosesnya. Sakura mendesah semakin keras, tapi dia tahan.

"Ta-tapi-hmmmph!?"

Sakura tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, karena dengan cepat Itachi mengunci mulutnya dan memasukkan lidahnya seperti yang sebelumnya Sasuke lakukan. Sakura kembali terkunci seperti di awal. Itachi mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sasuke, sang otouto mengerti maksudnya, dia tersenyum dan mengangguk seperti isyarat mengucapkan 'terima kasih'. Lalu tiba-tiba...

"U.. Uuuh, a.. aku mau keluar.." gumam Sasuke tiba-tiba. Itachi terkaget. Dia melepaskan ciumannya pada Sakura.

"Keluarkan di luar Sasuke..!! Jangan di dalam, Sakura bisa hamil..!" teriak Itachi cepat. Sasuke mengerti, kemudian dia menarik penisnya yang begitu keluar dari lubang kepala vagina Sakura langsung mengeluarkan cairan ke mana-mana. Itachi menghela nafas lega.

"Huff, hampir saja," gumam Itachi lega. Lalu Sakura pun jatuh terbaring kelelahan. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan setelah diserang duo Uchiha yang satu ini.

"Ke.. Kenapa kalian melakukan ini?" tanya Sakura lemas. Matanya menatap sayu pada keduanya. Itachi melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan 'jawab-dong' akhirnya Sasuke menjawab juga.

"Ya.. Aku mau jawab, asalkan Itachi keluar dulu," gumam Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Itachi memutar bola matanya bosan, lalu dia merapikan bajunya dan mengambil handycame lalu keluar kamar. Setelah Itachi menutup pintu, Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan penuh harap.

"Hn, awalnya aku cuma mau membuktikan pada teman-temanku kalau aku bisa melakukan seks. Dan entah kenapa, aku juga bingung kenapa bisa memilihmu," jelas Sasuke tanpa mau menatap mata emerald Sakura.

"Yaah, aku tahu ini aneh. Padahal kita sama sekali belum pernah bicara, bahkan berdekatan. Tiba-tiba namamu meluncur begitu saja di bibirku," jelas Sasuke lagi sambil menunduk ke bawah. Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Tapi.. sekarang aku tahu alasannya kenapa aku bisa menyebut namamu. Itu karena bayangmu selalu ada di kepalaku, dan tanpa sadar aku jadi selalu memperhatikanmu yang selalu ada di pojok kelas itu. Ya, walau tidak ada yang mempedulikanmu, tapi aku selalu reflek untuk terus memperhatikanmu, bagaikan keharusan," jelas Sasuke lagi, wajahnya memerah. Tapi dengan cepat dia langsung membuang mukanya, sedangkan Sakura menatapnya tidak percaya..

"Eh? Ma.. Maksud Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Aku suka padamu, Sakura..." jawab Sasuke pelan. Walau begitu, tetap saja Sakura bisa mendengarnya. Dengan cepat, wajah Sakura langsung mengeluarkan semburat merah begitu pula Sasuke. Lalu laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah jam.

"Hn, sudah jam 1 pagi rupanya. Aku.. pulang dulu," gumam Sasuke sambil merapikan bajunya.

Begitu melihat tubuh Sakura yang polos tanpa tertutup satu helai kain pun, Sasuke mengambil inisiatif untuk menyelimuti tubuh indah itu dengan selimut. Untuk sesaat mereka bertatapan, onyx dan emerald. Laki-laki pantat ayam ini membelai rambut pink Sakura.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah. Maaf ya, aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," gumam Sasuke tenang. Lalu setelah itu dia membuka pintu kamar Sakura, dan keluar dari kamar itu.

"Sasuke-kun..."

-

-

-

**Di luar rumah Sakura...**

Rupanya Itachi sudah menunggu dari tadi. Dia bersandar di depan mobil sedan hitamnya. Dia tersenyum senang begitu melihat Sasuke keluar..

"Hehehe, otoutoku sudah dewasa rupanya," gumam Itachi dengan nada mengejek. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, lalu membuka pintu mobil sedannya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang, aku sudah ngantuk," ketus Sasuke dengan wajah memerah. Itachi tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke.

"Hahaha, jadi? Udah jadian?" tanya Itachi sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku gak nembak dia kok," ketus Sasuke lagi.

"Waah? Bener nih? Yes, berarti aku punya kesempatan dong, apa aku tembak sekarang saja yaaa? Habis cewek itu hot sih," tanya Itachi. Sasuke terbelalak saat Itachi membuka pintu sedannya hendak keluar lagi.

"He.. Hei, jangan macam-macam..!!" teriak Sasuke sedikit panik. Itachi tertawa lagi.

"Hahaha iya iya, aku kan cuma bercanda," gumam Itachi "Kenapa gak nembak aja sih? Atau, jangan bilang kau juga mau diajari cara nembak cewek hah?" tanya Itachi lagi. Sasuke tersentak lalu memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hahahaha sudah kuduga, dasar kaku," gumam Itachi sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Lalu dia mulai menyalakan mobilnya. Tak lama mereka berjalan, tiba-tiba Sasuke memanggilnya..

"I.. Itachi..!!"

"Hn?"

"Ajari aku..!!"

**The End (?)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Baiklah, fic apa lagi ini?? (-,-)a **

**Aaaargh, nekat banget bikin fic lemon threesome..!! Uuuuh, jadinya kan aneh kayak gini, mana aku juga jujur aja mental bikin threesome belum ada lhooo, huwaaaaa *dilempar sandal***

**Udah gitu, Sasuke dan Itachinya OOC sangaaaaat..!! DX Aaaargh, aku emang gak bisa bikin Sasuke dan Itachi gak OOC padahal aku udah berusaha tapi kesannya malah maksa, maafkan dakuuuu..!! (TT_TT) *diamaterasu + dichidori***

**Ah sudahlah, yang penting sudah jadi.****.!! *deathglare* Gomen kalau aneh, kasih tahu aja apa yang kurang lewat review yaa buat penulisan lebih baik hohooho *PLAAAK* terus buat kak atau kayaknya lebih enak dipanggil bunda Furu *ngikutin Chiwe –dihajar massa* udah bagus belum threesomenya? Maaf kalo aneh hehe. Tapi ini berarti janjiku udah lunas yaaa XD**

**Ok, review pleaaaase..?? X3 **

**NB : Btw, umurku udah 14 tahun lhooo, jadi udah gak 13 tahun lagi ya hahaha jangan salaaah.... XP *pengumuman gak penting -dicuekin* (-,-") **


End file.
